A Promise Kept
by HP-SU-UT-DxD-Fan
Summary: What if Issei's Holy Water and Cross attack didn't work against Riser? What if Issei had to reveal his true feelings? And in doing so, unlocked a power that would help him throughout his journey? This takes place during the battle between Issei and Riser Phoenix, and is entirely AU after that.


**A Promise Kept**

 **A/N: Yes I know I've gotten this out a lot sooner than you guys were expecting, but I just couldn't help it. I really want to see what you guys think of this story.**

 **A/N 2: This story takes place during the battle between Issei and Riser Phoenix at the end of Highschool DxD Season 1. After this battle, it's entirely AU as I have just started watching Highschool DxD New, and I have some plans for this story that don't involve the next seasons.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review, as I love hearing what you think of my stories.**

"Did you really thing a small amount of Holy Water and a puny Cross would be enough to defeat _me_?" Riser Phoenix laughed. "You idiot! Riser Phoenix is immortal! What made you think you had any chance of saving your precious Rias?" "Because I made her a promise. I promised her that no matter what, we would win against you and she would finally be free to have a choice of who she would wed." Issei replied. "A choice?" Riser asked. "Rias has never had a choice! She is to marry me and bring our two houses together!" Issei scowled at Riser. "Everyone has a choice Riser. I could have chosen not to become a Devil, and perish instead. I could have chosen not to participate in the Rating Game, and I could have chosen not to come here and save Rias from you!" Riser looked intrigued at this. "So why did you do all of those things, Issei Hyodo?"

"I chose this path for one simple reason. I..." Issei took a deep breath before calling out, "Because I love Rias Gremory!" Rias gasped as did everyone else. He loved her? Tears came to her eyes as she smiled sadly. _'If only I could tell him how I feel before he's- NO! Rias don't think like that. Issei_ will _make it out of this somehow, I know it.'_ Issei looked up to the cloud in the sky that displayed Rias as she watched everything. "I've loved her ever since I saw her watching me out of the Occult Club's window. It's the reason I _chose_ to become a Devil. It's the reason I made that promise. And it's the reason I'm not going to lose to you!" As Issei shouted that last part, a crimson aura erupted around him. Suddenly a deep voice spoke in his head. _**"Very well said Issei Hyodo. Even for Devils love is the most sacred of emotions, and one who wishes to marry for power or influence instead of love, is worse than Angels and the Fallen Ones combined. Choosing to stand by the one you love, even when you know the situation is hopeless, has impressed me. I fact, it has impressed me so much, that I have come to a decision."**_ _"Oh? And what would that be?"_ Issei asked mentally. _**"I have decided to, in addition of giving you your arm back and letting you have full control over the Crimson Armor, I shall be gifting you something which was thought lost forever by Devils, Angels and the Fallen Ones alike. Be prepared Issei Hyodo, for when I drop this barrier, you shall be back in the fray."**_ The Crimson Dragon quickly explained what Issei would have to do once he dropped the barrier. _**"Do you understand?"**_ _"Yeah, I got it. I'm ready."_ _ **"Very well. Good luck, Issei Hyodo."**_

And with that, the Crimson Dragon dropped the barrier revealing Issei clad in the Crimson Armor. "What!?" Riser shouted. "I thought you could only use that armor once!?" **"Things have changed."** Issei responded, his voice deeper than usual. **"Now it's time for you to die."** Issei reached his hand out to the side, parallel to the ground, with his palm facing away from him. **"Come forth!"** He called. A sudden shimmer of red appeared in front of his palm, quickly materializing into a sword shape. Then the reddish fog quickly snapped, like a rubber band, into place forming a blood red sword with a ruby encrusted ivory hilt. **"Behold!"** Issei called as he neatly caught the blade before it could fall. **"The Crimson Blade!"** Then using the power of the Crimson Armor, Issei's form shimmer slightly before disappearing entirely.

Suddenly Riser felt pain in his right arm. He looked down to see that it had been cut cleanly at the elbow. "You idiot! Did you forget I could instantly regenerate?" He called. Riser was shocked though, when he looked back down to see his arm hadn't in fact, regenerated at all. "What!?" He screamed. "How in the Hell is this possible!?" **"The Crimson Blade,"** Issei started. **"Is an ancient blade made by the Crimson Dragon himself. It was forged using Blood Iron, a tooth, a scale and blood from the Crimson Dragon. It has the ability to render any and all powers of Devils, Angels and Fallen Ones, useless. Including your immortality... So long as any part of the blade even touches you that is. And I just took off your right arm with it."** Issei then disappeared again, only to materialise right behind Riser with the Crimson Blade positioned at his throat. **"Do you concede?"**

For a moment, it looked like Riser was going to say no, and get himself executed, but instead he simply hung his head and said, "I do." Then a voice from above that everyone identified as Sir Zechs, called out, "Riser Phoenix's forfeit is hereby accepted. The winner, is Issei Hyodo!" Issei nodded once before removing the Crimson Blade from Riser's throat, and dismissing it. He then turned around and started walking, only for the Crimson Armor to dissipate, and Issei to fall to his knees with a gasp. "Damn it." Issei said. "That took more out of me than I thought." Suddenly the ground under the two combatants cracked and shattered, the battlefield returning to it's dormant state.

With a sudden jolt, Issei found himself falling though the void, unable to summon his wings. He looked up suddenly when he felt someone's arms wrap around him, stopping his descent. "Koneko? Wha...?" Said girl looked down at him with her usual expressionless face. "Rias would kill us if we just let you fall. Here drink this. It will give you enough energy to fly on your own at least." She said handing his a small vial. Issei quickly downed the drink, and found his energy returning just as Koneko said. With a determined look on his face, he summoned his wings and flew as fast as he could towards the castle, and Rias.

"Ah the winner has arrived!" Sir Zechs said jovially as Issei landed. "Now may I present to you, your prize?" He stepped out of the way to reveal a teary eyes Rias, still in the dress Riser had her wearing. "My sister, dressed and ready to wed at any time." Issei threw a glare at the King of Devils. "Right sorry, just kidding." Zechs responded with a smirk. Issei turned back to Rias, who had stopped mere feet away from him. "Rias, I-" He was cut off as she launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely. "I'm glad you're ok Issei." She said crying softly into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest.

Their moment was cut off however, as Sir Zechs cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, while I know this is supposed to be a happy reunion, maybe you'd like to go home first." The Devil King snapped his fingers, causing a huge griffin on a platform to rise from the ground. Issei and Rias stared at it in wonder. "Th-thank you Lucifer, I don't know what to say-" "Don't worry about it Issei," Sir Zechs cut him off. "And call me Luci, Rias always does. And anyone who has the nerve to come into my realm and save my sister from a loveless marriage, has my eternal gratitude."

Issei smiled at Sir Zechs, before turning towards Rias and motioning to the Griffin. "Shall we?" He asked. Rias smiled at him. "We shall." Turning towards his friends and comrades Issei said. "We'll meet you back home guys ok?" Akeno just smiled knowingly "Of course Issei." She replied. Turning to the others Akeno said, "Come on, we can still have a bit of fun before we leave." And ushered them all back into the castle to continue the party.

Issei took Rias's hand and guided her to the Griffin. He helped her up and climbed onto the powerful creature after her. He turned towards Sir Zechs one last time. "Than you again Luci, I really owe you." Luci smiled brightly at the two. "No no, it is I who owes you Issei Hyodo, for saving my sister. Oh and one more thing." Sir Zechs Lucifer turned a warning glare towards Issei. "Take advantage of her, and I will make you pay." Issei gave him a respectful nod before facing forward and urging the Griffin into flight.

The two were silent for the first few minutes as they flew away from the castle. "Issei," Rias said, breaking the silence. "Thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if I was forced to marry _him_." Issei smiled down at her conveying everything into a single look. After another minute of silence, Rias asked, "Issei? Did you really mean what you said back there in the arena?" The Pawn was taken aback by her question. "Of course I did Rias! I love you with everything I have." And she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "So," She started. "I wonder when our first date should be." Issei looked down at his King in shock. "Wait... Does that mean...?" She giggled at his unfinished question. "Yes Issei, I love you too." Issei couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face when he heard that. Seeing the bright smile, Rias couldn't help but smile as well.

Slowly, while looking into each others eyes, the two came closer. Their eyes closed as they got so close they could feel each others breath mix with theirs. And with one final push from the both of them, they kissed. They each felt sparks fly as the finally expressed their deepest desires for one another. _'Yes,'_ They thought. _'Love is a wonderful thing.'_

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
